


Secret Place

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue keeps the illusion she lived as a safe place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Place

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Rogue and Magneto's time in the Savage Land.

Through all the craziness, all the changes that have come and gone for the X-Men, she had this secret little place locked away. She had a man who loved her. She knows him for the monster he can be, now. But when she first arrived, when he first took her in, it was perfect. His nobility, the strength that he had used, and the gentle care he exuded toward her made up that spot of sanity. It was the closest to normal she would ever have, living as a woman with a man that had given her everything he could.


End file.
